Gemstones!
by Jediya
Summary: In this fic Phoebe knows Chris is Piper's son! Pretty Chris centred fic! COMPLETEDBe Sure to check out the sequel 'Painful Memories'
1. Teaser

Synopsis: A demon out to destroy the charmed ones, uses gemstones to trap powerful beings (demons, witches, whitelighters etc...) in which he then wears around his neck so he can channel their powers to use as his own. Takes place in between `The Sleepy Halliwell' and `I Dream Of Phoebe'  
  
Teaser:  
  
A young woman ran down the alley. She stopped as she came to a dead-end and doubled over in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked over her shoulder in terror as she heard a deep laugh and she turned to face her purser.  
  
"You can't run from me witch!" a man dressed entirely in black sneered, "Your heart is mine!"  
  
As he said this he held his hand out in front of him and very slowly and deliberately curled his fingers in to make a fist. As he did this the young woman clutched her chest and began to gasp in pain. The man, now revealed to be a demon, stepped towards the witch and plunged his hand into her chest, effectively stopping her heart. The witch let out one more gasp and then her eyes glazed over and she slumped forward...dead.  
  
The demon quickly removed his hand from her chest as he heard clapping echoing around the empty alleyway. He turned round to see a dark figure secluded in the shadows.  
  
A man with dark hair just turning grey and dark, almost black eyes, emerged from the shadows; he too was dressed entirely in black.  
  
"Impressive! That is quite a power you have there." The man said, as he stopped clapping  
  
"Who are you?" The demon asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I am Garentax..." the man replied, "and I want your power!"  
  
"Just try it!" Said the demon, as he prepared to use his power against the older demon.  
  
An evil grin spread across Garentax's face, "Gladly!"  
  
Suddenly a beam of red light shone out from Garentax's hand and enveloped the demon... The demon disappeared and Garentax stood grinning and holding a red gemstone in his hand.  
  
"Thank you my friend!" Garentax said, looking closely at the gemstone.  
  
There inside the gemstone was trapped the demon...alive.  
  
Garentax laughed evilly and put the gemstone round his neck on a piece of cord and shimmered out, leaving the alleyway empty save for the dead witch.  
  
End of Teaser 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Chris orbed into the attic to find Phoebe viciously going through the Book of Shadows and she appeared to be writing things down into two different notebooks.  
  
"Umm Phoebe?" Chris began, walking towards the middle Halliwell sister.  
  
Phoebe glanced up from the book briefly and smiled at Chris.  
  
"There's my little nephew now!" she said grinning stupidly.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and then narrowed them as he saw Phoebe write something down.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to get a look at what she was writing.  
  
"Oh this!" she replied holding up the first notebook, "I'm writing out every vanquish; spell and potion; for all the upper level demons that could come after your big brother!" she frowned at that and looked at Chris, "see, now I don't get how you can really call Wyatt your big brother, when he's a little baby and you're well..." she gestured to Chris' height.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Chris groaned becoming irritated, "why only upper level anyway?" he asked getting Phoebe back on track.  
  
"Because they're the only ones powerful enough to turn Wyatt!"  
  
"I don't think you should ignore the other demons completely...I mean some of them could still be a threat to you and your sisters."  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I know that honey but I'm concentrating on the bigger threats first ok?"  
  
Chris nodded and then looked at the second notebook, "Well what's the other notebook for?" he asked, reaching for it.  
  
"This! Oh nothing!" Phoebe squeaked grabbing the notebook before Chris could.  
  
"Phoebe!" Chris held his hand out and the notebook flew into his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe grumbled, "How many powers do you have that we don't know about anyway?"  
  
"Let's not go there ok?" Chris said distractively as he read the notebook. He looked up suddenly and glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Love spells? I thought we agreed to leave Piper and Leo to there own devices for the moment!" he practically yelled.  
  
"I wasn't necessarily going to use them!" Phoebe defended herself, snatching the notebook back. Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at her as if to say 'yea right!'  
  
"Look, it's an 'if all else fails' type thing!"  
  
Chris opened his mouth to say something else but a loud crash suddenly came from downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked. Chris shrugged grabbed her arm and orbed the both of them downstairs.  
  
As they materialised in the kitchen they saw a demon holding his hand out in front of him and Piper was on the floor clutching her chest and gasping in pain.  
  
"Hey!" Chris yelled, throwing his arm out and using his telekinesis to throw the demon across the room.  
  
Chris went over to Piper and helped her stand up. "Are you ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice and on his face.  
  
Piper flicked her hands and froze the demon. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine!" she said dusting herself off, "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Never mind that? Who's he?" Phoebe asked, pointing at the demon, "and get a load of the expensive looking ruby around his neck...nice!"  
  
"Phoebe focus!" Piper snapped and then gesturing towards the demon, "I don't know who he is...but he doesn't explode!"  
  
"Or freeze...for long!" Chris said, as the demon suddenly started to move.  
  
The demon, now fully unfrozen tries his power on Phoebe; Chris' eyes narrowed as he saw the ruby glow brightly as the demon unleashed his power.  
  
Phoebe, however, used her empathy power to channel the demon's attack back to him and he gasped in pain but managed to stop using his power and he shimmered out.  
  
"Ok! Let's go find out who the hell that was!" Piper said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Garentax materialised in a dark cavern and removed the ruby from around his neck. He threw it to the ground in frustration and then reached for another gem...an emerald this time, and placed it around his neck. The emerald glowed and an energy ball formed in Garentax's palm, he sneered and threw the energy ball at the ruby, destroying it.  
  
"So! That power is useless against the Charmed Ones...I'll have to keep searching!" he growled and shimmered out.  
  
--- 


	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"A heartless!" Phoebe said, reading from the page in the Book of Shadows, "A demon that kills good witches by stopping their hearts and feeds off of the goodness in them...Ughh!! It says here that they weaken the witch first and then plunge their hand into the chest cavity to squeeze the heart and stop it completely." She read, pulling a disgusted face.  
  
Piper unconsciously rubbed her chest, "Is there a vanquish?"  
  
Chris frowned and started pacing around the attic, "I don't understand, heartlesses usually only attack at night and when a witch is alone!"  
  
"So, maybe this heartless wants to impress someone...oh for crying out loud, will you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Piper snapped at Chris, who glared at her but stopped pacing.  
  
"Umm...odd very odd!" Phoebe muttered.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, moving to look at the page.  
  
Phoebe looked up and smiled a weak grin, "Umm...well it says that as they are low level, particle manipulation should work...so in other words..."  
  
"Piper should've been able to blow him up!" Chris finished for her.  
  
"But I tried...he didn't even flinch!" Piper said, "Are you sure you're reading the right page?"  
  
Phoebe glared at Piper, "how many years have I been reading this book?" Piper shrugged, "Hey, maybe that ruby was a protection stone or something!" Phoebe continued, grinning at the thought of the gemstone.  
  
"Would you forget about the damn ruby already!" Piper snapped, hitting her sister on the arm, "What does this mean?"  
  
"He wasn't a heartless?" Phoebe asked, hesitantly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Paige was just finishing up at her new temp job; working as a waitress at a new restaurant. She had just changed out of her work clothes and was heading out the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Paige!" Louise, one of Paige's new work mates said.  
  
"Yeah see ya Lou!" Paige replied cheerfully, but as soon as she stepped outside her mood changed from happy to frustrated.  
  
"It's ok, just stick with it...I'm sure the 'magical' problem will pop up anytime now!" she muttered to herself through gritted teeth.  
  
Paige was just unlocking her car when someone coughed from behind her.  
  
Paige jumped in fright and turned around to face a tall man, dressed entirely in black. He had dark greying hair and very dark eyes.  
  
"All alone without your sister witches? Very tempting!" the man said, and an energy ball immediately appeared in his palm.  
  
"And they call you the Charmed Ones...you may be all powerful together but on your own...!" he sneered and threw the energy ball at Paige.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige cried, holding her hand out and redirecting the energy ball back at the demon.  
  
The demon managed a look of shock before shimmering out just as the energy ball reached him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Garentax materialised in an alleyway behind a middle-aged woman.  
  
"Time to die witch!" he said conjuring another energy ball.  
  
The woman turned around and smiled confidently at Garentax. "You do not have the powers to destroy me...I know!" she said, her eyes glowing white for a few seconds.  
  
Garentax extinguished the energy ball and smiled at her, "Ah! That is because your power is 'Scan'...the ability to identify an individual's powers!" he said, holding his hand out palm facing the witch.  
  
"Most useful...I can use that to my advantage!" As he said this, a blue light enveloped the witch and she disappeared, only for there to be a blue sapphire in her place.  
  
Garentax laughed and replaced the emerald around his neck with the sapphire.  
  
"Now I can find someone with powers to help me defeat the Charmed Ones!" he said, shimmering out mid-laugh... 


	4. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Piper, Phoebe?" Paige called as she shut the front door behind her.  
  
"Attic!!!" came the shouted reply from upstairs.  
  
Paige entered the attic to find Phoebe, Piper and Chris there reading through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Guys! I was attacked by a demon after work!" Paige said, missing the knowing look that past between her sisters and whitelighter.  
  
"Let me guess, you felt like he was stopping your heart!" Piper said, absent-mindedly rubbing her chest.  
  
Paige frowned, "No...he threw an energy ball at me!" she said, studying her sisters, "Were you attacked too?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe then began to tell Paige about their encounter with the demon and she also described the demon's appearance.  
  
"Hmm...the description fits but not the whole heart thing!" Paige said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I said it was all wrong for a heartless didn't I?" Chris said in a tone of 'I told you so!'  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I'll give you a gold star later!" she snapped sarcastically, earning a glare from Chris.  
  
"There was something odd though, "Paige continued, ignoring Piper and Chris, "The demon had this big emerald hanging round his neck...and it glowed when he conjured the energy ball!" she said, looking to the others for comments.  
  
Chris nodded slowly, "He had a ruby when he was here...it glowed too!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked over at Chris in shook, "It glowed?"  
  
"And you didn't think to tell us that!" Phoebe added angrily.  
  
Chris shrugged, as far as he was concerned he'd told them now.  
  
Suddenly the centre of their discussion materialised in the attic. His eyes were no longer dark but were in fact glowing white. Piper tried to freeze him but it appeared as if he had adapted to her power and he didn't freeze this time. Chris was just about to unleash his telekinesis on him but the demon just smiled and shimmered out.  
  
"Ok! He didn't do anything!" Piper gaped, "Wh...why didn't he do anything?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't!" Phoebe said, "But he had a new gemstone...a sapphire!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Garentax materialised once more in the dark cavern and he was doubled over. However he wasn't doubled over in pain but in laughter.  
  
"Perfect!" he managed to get out in between manic laughter, "I've found the person to help me!" he said continuing to laugh like it was some kind of weird ironic joke and as he shimmered out his laugh continued to reverberate around the cavern walls. 


	5. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Phoebe slammed the book shut in frustration, "I can't find anything!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.  
  
Chris sighed, he was frustrated too, "Well just keep looking ok!" he snapped, Phoebe glared at him but before she could say anything he spoke again, "Look I'm sorry ok?" he let out a long sigh, "It looks like we can't do anymore tonight, so let's come back to it tomorrow...maybe it'll give as a fresh outlook!"  
  
"Excuse me 'we'?" Paige asked with her arms folded across her chest, "What exactly have you been doing?"  
  
"Yeah, besides telling us what we're doing wrong!" Piper injected, "Can't you for once give us, oh I don't known...advice? Like a normal whitelighter?"  
  
Chris pulled a face, "But I'm not a normal whitelighter am I?" he snapped at the too witches, "I'm half witch, half whitelighter...later!" And with that said he disappeared in a cloud of blue orbs.  
  
"Ooo! I could just wring his scrawny little neck sometimes!" Piper said furiously, staring at the spot that Chris had once been.  
  
"Oh Piper you don't mean that!" Phoebe said, wishing that she could tell Piper not to talk about her son like that.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe thoughtfully, "No you're right!" she said slowly, causing a frown to appear on her younger sister's face, "I want to wring his scrawny little neck ALL the time!" Paige snickered and then she and Piper exited the attic... Phoebe however hung back for a while and sighed deeply.  
  
"Ah! The love of a mother and her child!" she said and then left the attic to go to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chris orbed into P3 whilst muttering about ungrateful witches that don't understand about preserving the timeline or that he had returned to safe their lives as well as to stop Wyatt.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd turn up!" a voice spoke from the shadows and Chris spun round to face the very demon that they were trying to find and stop.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Chris asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Garentax grinned and stepped further out of the shadows, "I was looking for someone to help me defeat the Charmed Ones!" he said, his grin widening, "And I've found him!"  
  
Chris stared at him and his face contorted into a mixture of anger and panic, "Go to hell!" he cried uses his telekinesis to send Garentax flying across the room and then Chris attempted to orb. However, in orb form he bounced of the walls until he materialised in on the floor holding his head in pain.  
  
"Fool!" Garentax said as he picked himself up of the floor, "Do you think that once I had you here I'd let you get away that easily...I know your powers!" he said with a laugh, "And now they are at my disposal!"  
  
Chris gasped in shock and pain as a white light enveloped him and he disappeared, only to reappear in a small room with semi-opaque walls. He looked out of one wall to see a much larger version of the back room in P3; he gasped and moved quickly away from the wall.  
  
He suddenly feels like he's being moved and he lost his balance at the sudden movement. From his sitting position Chris saw the view change until he saw a huge dark, hate-filled eye. He realised that this was Garentax's eye and he watched as large hands tied thick cord to what ever he was inside and then tied the cord round Garentax's neck.  
  
It was at that moment that Chris realised he was trapped inside one of the gemstones they had seen the demon wearing.  
  
"Aww Crap!" Chris sighed and slumped down further onto the crystal floor. 


	6. Part 5

Part 5  
  
The next morning Piper and Paige were in the kitchen eating breakfast and Phoebe was up in the attic trying to find out who was attacking them.  
  
"Guys!" Phoebe shouted down suddenly to her two sisters, "I think I found something!"  
  
A couple of minutes passed and then Piper and Paige entered the attic.  
  
"What? Have you found the demon?" Piper asked moving across the attic to her sister.  
  
"I think so," Phoebe replied, lifting the Book of Shadows up and turning it so the other two could see the picture, "is this him?"  
  
"Oh that's him alright!" Paige confirmed and Phoebe placed the book back down.  
  
"I thought so...Garentax, a low level demon..." Phoebe groaned, thinking about what Chris said about discounting lower level demons, "Oh..."  
  
"What do you mean 'oh'?" Piper said, her voice getting squeaky and higher, "I do not like the sound of that oh!"  
  
"Well....it seems those powers he had weren't his own!" Phoebe said. She was glad Chris wasn't here because he would just love to have said he had told them so.  
  
"So what, is he like a warlock where he kills and collects powers?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes and no!" Phoebe replied and then read a small bit of writing next to Garentax's name, "he is also known as 'The Keeper of the Gemstones!'"  
  
"Gemstones?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow in speculation.  
  
"Uhuh!" Phoebe nodded and then began reading from the page, "it says here that, he has the power to trap individuals in gemstones where he can then use their powers to his own will!"  
  
Paige's brow farrowed in thought, "So the gemstones he had were all holding demons, witches or anything supernatural?"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"And when they glowed that was him tapping into their powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes heavenward, "Is there a vanquish?"  
  
"Not as such" Phoebe said with an odd expression on her face. "What do you mean by that?" Piper asked.  
  
"No spell or potion!"  
  
"Then how do we vanquish him?" Paige asked, trying to look over Phoebe's shoulder at the book.  
  
"You can't!" Phoebe said, shielding the book from her sisters, "not directly anyway!"  
  
"Phoebe cut the cryptic crap!" Piper said losing her patience, "I have enough of that from Chris and Leo!"  
  
Phoebe sighed and gave a rather sheepish look, "We can only destroy him while using one of his gemstones!"  
  
"Oh! Is that all?" Piper said seemingly calm but there was a hard edge of sarcasm in her voice, "How the hell are we going to get a gemstone of off him?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that he's bound to come here right?" Piper and Paige nodded, "So, when he gets here Paige does her thing!" Paige gave Phoebe a funny look, "You know! Gemstone!" Phoebe said, holding out her hand as she said gemstone.  
  
Paige finally understood what she was on about, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"  
  
"Good plan...but I think we need a back up!" Piper said and then took a deep breath, "Chris!!!" she yelled to the ceiling.  
  
Piper frowned when Chris didn't appear, "Ok where is he?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked equally as puzzled as their elder sister, "I don't know!" Paige said.  
  
Piper put her hands on her hips in anger, "Chris get your ass over here this instant!" she yelled, looking like a very angry mother.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at this image and at the thought of Chris' face after hearing Piper yell that.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Piper snapped angrily.  
  
"Me? Nothing!" Phoebe replied, biting her lip in an attempt to stop laughing. However when Chris failed to appear again her expression turned to concern...where could he be?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Ok this sucks!" Chris groaned. He had tried all his powers on the gemstone wall but none of them worked, he knew they were there but he couldn't access them. It was like they were being channelled somewhere else.  
  
Garentax grinned as he flung his arm out, sending a chair flying across the room to crash in a heap against the wall.  
  
"Hmm telekinesis, orbing and sensing...those are the powers the Charmed Ones are aware of!" he said, "Won't they be surprised!"  
  
Inside the gemstone, Chris rolled his eyes. *Like you know how to work my powers!* he thought to himself.  
  
Garentax laughed and brought the quartz gemstone up to his eye. "That's the beauty of the gemstone witch!" he said, looking at a shocked Chris, "The wearer has a perfect telepathic link with the prisoner...so I know how to work ALL your powers!" he laughed again, letting the gemstone fall down to hit against his chest.  
  
Inside, Chris was knocked over by the gemstone moving sharply and he hit one of the walls really hard, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Suddenly Chris heard the faint sound of someone calling his name and his heart sank as he realised who it was.  
  
"It appears your charges want you!" Garentax said grinning madly, "Let's not disappoint them shall we?"  
  
And with that he disappeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs. 


	7. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Well it's about time!" Piper said, as a figure began to form from blue and white orbs.  
  
"What took you so lon....!"Phoebe stopped mid-sentence as instead of Chris she now saw Garentax standing before them.  
  
"Inspecting someone else?" he asked. Phoebe looked at the quartz gemstone round his neck and briefly wondered who or what was in it.  
  
"How did you orb?" Paige asked, realising at the last moment what a stupid question that was. It was obvious that whoever was in the gemstone had the ability to orb.  
  
"Oh I can do much more than that!" the demon replied, throwing his arm out in front of him. The sisters managed to see the gemstone glow before they were hurled across the attic and crashed into the cabinet.  
  
Piper was the first to pick herself back up and she instinctively flicked her hands in an attempt to freeze him.  
  
Garentax laughed at her and shook his head in mock pity, "haven't we been through this before? I do no freeze!" he said and then looked at the three of them and grinned. "But you can!"  
  
The sisters frowned as the gemstone glowed and Garentax flicked his left hand. Piper looked at him in triumph but then noticed that both Paige and Phoebe were frozen.  
  
"What the hell?" she cried, waving her hand in front of her sisters faces.  
  
Garentax stood there in shock. *Why didn't she freeze boy?* he asked Chris telepathically.  
  
Chris grinned, *because you can't use her own power against her!*  
  
Garentax looked puzzled by this but suddenly growled in anger he clinched his fist and Piper began to choke as if she was being struggled. Once she passed out Garentax unleashed the telekinesis to send her flying into the wall.  
  
He closed his eyes and suddenly another of him appeared behind frozen Phoebe. The astral projection held out his hand and a knife orbed into it.  
  
At that moment Phoebe unfroze, "What hap...!" she began only to be cut of as her face contorted into pain and shock and she looked down to see the knife point sticking out of her.  
  
Inside the gemstone Chris gasped and squeezed his eyes shut to stop tears from appearing. "I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe!" he muttered sadly as he let himself slide slowly down the wall to the crystal floor.  
  
"Lamp!" Garentax's astral projection heard the shout and then felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. He looked over to see a now unfrozen Paige, standing by his real body.  
  
"Knife!" she cried holding out her hand as the knife orbed out of Phoebe's body and into her outstretched hand. She then thrust the knife into Garentax. His astral projection vanished and Garentax awoke yelling in agony. He glared at Paige with a mixture of pain, anger and shock and then promptly shimmered out of the attic.  
  
Paige ran over to her injured sister, "Oh my god phoebe! Leo!!!" she yelled at the ceiling.  
  
Leo appeared and looked at the state of the attic, "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Just heal her, quick!" Paige cried desperately. Leo quickly placed his hands over the knife wound and a familiar golden glow appeared around the wound which began to heal immediately.  
  
Phoebe groaned and sat up slowly, "What happened?"  
  
"He froze the two of you that's what happened!" Piper's voice came across the room as she just came round. She was holding her head in pain which was sporting a large cut. Without waiting to be asked Leo quickly moved and healed her. Phoebe and Paige quickly filled Leo in on what had been happening.  
  
Piper smiled in thanks, "What I don't understand is why I didn't freeze?" she said.  
  
"I don't know!" Paige said, "But I did get what we needed to vanquish him with!" she continued, holding up the quartz gemstone by the piece of cord. 


	8. Part 7

Part 7  
  
"So, who do you suppose is in there anyway?" Paige asked, as she, her sisters and Leo stood by the Book of Shadows. Placed on top of the book was the gemstone Paige had managed to take from Garentax as she stabbed his unconscious form.  
  
"I don't know, "Leo said frowning in thought, "but from what you said they have the ability to orb!"  
  
"And freeze!" Piper added, "Not to mention strangle you without being near you!" she continued, rubbing her neck remembering the pain that had been there earlier.  
  
"Well I'm still confused as to where our supposed whitelighter is!" Paige said angrily.  
  
Leo's frown deepened at that, "You haven't seen Chris?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "Not since last night."  
  
At that point Phoebe, who had been staring intensely at the gemstone, reached out and picked it up. Immediately she felt the familiar rushing in her head as she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
Phoebe saw Chris on the floor in P3 and she watched as a white light formed around him. There was a blinding flash and she then saw the quartz gemstone, that was in her hand at this very moment, appear on the floor where Chris had been crouched.  
  
"Oh boy!" Phoebe gasped as she emerged from her vision; "I think I know where Chris is!" she told the others.  
  
"Great! Where?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer but instead held the gemstone up so that they could have a closer look.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Piper said. But as she looked at the gemstone she, like the others, could make out the small figure that was their young whitelighter-witch inside the gem.  
  
Inside the gemstone Chris was still sitting on the floor. He was holding his head in his hands and his knees drawn up towards him. Tear tracks marked his face; he firmly believed that Phoebe was dead because of his powers. It didn't occur to Chris that he hadn't left the Manor's attic and he didn't register the fact that Garentax's presence had disappeared from his mind. All that he was aware of was the intense guilt and sadness that filled his heart.  
  
Back outside, Phoebe placed the gemstone gently on the table.  
  
"So do you know how to get him out of there?" Piper asked, still trying to come to terms with what had happened.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "When Garentax is vanquished and even if I could release him without doing that I wouldn't." she added solemnly.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows at this, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because the gemstone is the only thing that can defeat Garentax!" Phoebe said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh!" Was all Piper could say in response.  
  
"It says in the book that the wearer will have a perfect telepathic link with the person inside!" Leo said to the sisters.  
  
Phoebe nodded her head slowly, "Then I'll be the one to wear it!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Paige spoke up, "Why you?"  
  
Phoebe started at the question; she couldn't tell them the real reason; which was because she was the only one who knew who Chris really was; so she thought quickly. "Umm because my err empathy will help me to be used to the telepathic link!" she said, "but you two have never well experience that type of thing!"  
  
Piper gave Phoebe a funny look, she thought her sister wasn't telling them something but couldn't put her finger on it. "Fine!" she said after a moment of uneasy silence, "Leo do you think you could watch Wyatt?" she said turning to the elder.  
  
"What if you need healing?" Leo said, "I mean do you and Paige actually need to go, if the gemstone is the only thing that can defeat him?" he continued.  
  
"We need to go in case Garentax has some help and if we need you we'll call!" Piper said evenly.  
  
Leo sighed but agreed and promptly orbed out, presumably downstairs to see to Wyatt.  
  
"Ok let's try this!" Phoebe said, as she picked up the cord of the gemstone and gently placed it over her head. She felt a strange buzz in her head and then the buzz changed until she could hear Chris.  
  
"Phoebe's been stabbed and mom...Oh god mom!" Chris muttered out loud and then almost yelled when he thought of what had happened to Piper. "He strangled her but then what...she can't be dead because I'm still here but what if..."  
  
*Ermm Chris?* Phoebe thought, it felt strange thinking what she wanted to say but she'd probably get used to it.  
  
Chris jumped at the presence in his mind but relaxed when he realised who it was, *Aunt Phoebe? You're alive!* he sent telepathically.  
  
*Well last time I checked...* she replied, laughing silently.  
  
*That's great! I thought I'd killed you!* Chris said, his face showing intense sadness.  
  
Phoebe's heart went out to him,* Aww honey, it wasn't you it was Garentax* she told him, and then began telling Chris all they knew about Garentax.  
  
*Not that I'm not thankful for you guys getting me away from him and all but when are you gonna release me?* Chris asked trying not to sound impatient.  
  
Phoebe sighed, *Umm well you see, the only way to release you is to vanquish Garentax and the umm only way to vanquish him is using a gemstone so I thought because of the whole telepathic link and you not wanting Piper to know who you are yet, I kinda volunteered to wear the gemstone!* she never realised that anyone could mentally ramble but there she had just been.  
  
*Great!* Chris groaned, letting his head hit the wall of the gem, *I go from having one person using my powers against my family, to a member of MY family using my powers!*  
  
*Would you rather I left you in there young man!* Phoebe snapped angrily not quite realising that she sounded like she was scolding a small child.  
  
*No!* Chris replied with a sullen tone, sounding exactly like a scolded child.  
  
*Good!* Phoebe said, *Ok, so your powers...orbing, telekinesis and sensing; those are the ones we know of but when Garentax was here he used Astral Projection and what was that thing with the knife appearing?*  
  
Chris cringed, *did you have to remind me? Umm ok it's I guess a mixture of apportation and psychokinesis.* he replied.  
  
*Ok then!* Phoebe said, she couldn't help noticing that Chris had both Prue's powers and something that was like Paige's. "Umm Piper said she was strangled...*  
  
*Is she ok?* Chris asked quickly, concern evident, "I mean she's not badly hurt or anything right?*  
  
Phoebe smiled at the concern Chris showed for his mother, *She's fine....the strangling?*  
  
*Telekinesis!* he replied.  
  
*Oh!* Now she was certain Prue could never do that, *Umm Piper also said that me and Paige froze, why didn't she?*  
  
Chris sighed deeply, *as I told that Garentax, you can't use her own powers against her!*  
  
*Does that mean you have the ability to freeze!*  
  
Chris nodded and then realising how stupid that was spoke, * Particle Manipulation...both freezing and combustion!*  
  
Phoebe smiled, *Like mother, like son eh?*  
  
Chris grinned and shrugged, *Yeah but mine is controlled differently!* he said and feeling Phoebe confusion he began to explain. "Mom's is triggered by what she wants to do; so if she wants to blow something up it happens when she flicks her hands. Mine's slightly different! My right hand blows things up, left hand freezes things. Both hands is a very cool trick!* he finished with a bigger grin.  
  
*Hope I don't get that mixed up!* Phoebe said, trying to remember to go with left hand if in doubt, wouldn't want to blow something up by mistake.  
  
*There is another power!* Chris said, he felt Phoebe's interest spike, *But you don't need to know it...yet!*  
  
While Chris and Phoebe were talking Piper and Phoebe were looking at Phoebe strangely because her expression kept changing but as they didn't know what she and Chris were talking about it looked really weird.  
  
Leo was back in the attic, having orbed downstairs and then orbed back up with Wyatt.  
  
"So what? She's talking to him now?" Paige asked very confused.  
  
"Holding a telepathic conversation yes" Leo corrected her, "You should leave her to it!"  
  
"I would still like to know why I didn't freeze." Piper said, she had a very strange feeling about that fact but couldn't work out what was bothering her about it.  
  
"Maybe that's because your power is freezing?" Paige suggested.  
  
Leo shook his head, "No that would only be true if someone used her actual power...as in the Halliwell line's power!"  
  
"Oh!" Paige said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Back in his underground cavern, Garentax finished tending to the knife wound.  
  
"How did it go wrong?" he asked himself angrily and confused, "Well at least I got one of them...the Power of 3 is broken!" he said laughing manically believing that he had killed P 


	9. Part 8

Part 8  
  
"I would still like to know why I didn't freeze." Piper said, she had a very strange feeling about that fact but couldn't work out what was bothering her about it.  
  
"Maybe that's because your power is freezing?" Paige suggested.  
  
Leo shook his head, "No that would only be true if someone used her actual power...as in the Halliwell line's power!"  
  
"Oh!" Paige said somewhat perplexed. Her eyes widen all of a sudden, "Oooohhh!!!" she gasped as if pieces had just fallen into place. Paige had a strange feeling about what Leo had just said and she decided that when she got the chance she would have a word with the younger witch- whitelighter; Chris certainly had some explaining to do.  
  
Piper gave her sister an odd look as she gasped and would've said something but it was at that moment that Phoebe chose to start talking to them.  
  
"Chris says he's ready to help us vanquish the demon!" Phoebe said to her sisters and Leo.  
  
*I did not!* Chris hissed in her mind, *What I said was I suppose I have no say in this if I want out of here!"  
  
*Oh hush!* "Ok then!" Piper said, "I take it he knows where Garentax is hiding?" she added looking for confirmation.  
  
*Well it was this dark underground cavern if that helps?* Chris told Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiled tightly at Piper as she answered, "Of course he does!"  
  
Piper nodded, "Good! Then let's get going!"  
  
"Have you even got a plan?" Leo's doubt filled voice cut in.  
  
"Have we got a plan?" Paige scoffed and then realising something turned to her older sister, "Have we got a plan Piper?"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and glared at Paige, "Yes! Phoebe will use Chris' powers to vanquish Garentax and we, "she said gesturing towards herself and Paige, "will take out any lackeys that get in the way!"  
  
"Lackeys?" Phoebe teased.  
  
*I would've said the same thing* Chris' voice piped up in Phoebe's head.  
  
*Oh be quiet you!* she mentally snapped at him and although she couldn't see him she had the strangest feeling that Chris had just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Piper's glare turned on Phoebe, "Yes Lackeys! Is that ok with you Leo?" Leo sighed and nodded meekly at her. She then turned to the toddler in Leo's arms and her voice softened, "Now Wyatt, honey, be good for daddy while we're gone ok?"  
  
"Oh please like it matters what he does around Leo!" Chris mumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the gem's wall.  
  
*Oh sore spot?* he heard Phoebe ask her curiosity peaked.  
  
*It's nothing!* he answered.  
  
Leo smiled softly and Piper and looked her deeply in the eyes, "Be careful." He said so softly that it almost seemed that it was just for Piper.  
  
"We will!" she smiled back and then turned to her sisters, "Ok lets go!"  
  
Piper and Paige each take hold of one of Phoebe's hands. A look of utter concentration appeared on Phoebe's face.  
  
*Ok Chris don't let your family down!* she sent, hoping that he did indeed know where Garentax was.  
  
*Don't add too much pressure now will you?* came the sarcastic retort as the sisters eventually disappeared in a cloud of blue and white lights.  
  
Leo sighed and brought his eyes back on the toddler he was holding, "Well Wyatt looks like it's just you and me now!" he said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The sisters appeared in a dark and very empty underground cavern. All that was around them was barren ground and lots of rocks.  
  
"There's no one here!" Paige groaned.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Piper snapped and then turned to her other sister, "I thought you said Chris knew where he would be?"  
  
*See this is what you get for putting words in my mouth!*  
  
Phoebe ignored Chris and turned a sheepish grin on Piper, "I'm sure he's here!"  
  
As if on cue the air began to fluctuate and four figures slowly began to form in the middle of the cavern. The sisters quickly hid behind the closest rock formation.  
  
"The power of three is no more!" Garentax said as he fully appeared, "I killed one of the witches!"  
  
"Then why do you need us?" A dark haired demon asked.  
  
"Because I need that gemstone back!" Phoebe touched the gemstone briefly as he said this. "The boy possesses great power and with that gemstone I...I mean WE can rule the underworld!"  
  
A second demon, this one with blonde hair spoke up, "Why can't you get the gemstone back yourself?" he sneered, "If the power of three is indeed destroyed as you say!"  
  
Garentax sighed, "Because unlike you three, I am powerless without gemstones, "he said hating that he had to admit his own weakness, "and that particular one was the only one I've found that has effectively worked against the Charmed Ones!"  
  
The third demon, this one seeming to be in charge, nodded slowly, "We'll help you but you better not double cross us!" he growled.  
  
Behind the rock Paige suddenly felt a familiar sensation. "Oh god I'm gonna sneeze!" she whispered.  
  
Piper's head snapped round to face her, "Don't you dare!" she hissed.  
  
"I can't help it....I'm..m..m so...r..ry!" she managed to gasp out before she sneezed.  
  
The sound echoed around the cavern and the three demons and Garentax turned around sharply to face the rock formation the Charmed Ones were concealed behind. 


	10. Part 9

Thank you everyone for all the great reviews. Only one more chapter after this and that's it for this story. Seems some people on a fan-list has roped me into doing this as a series....so expect a couple of sequels after this!  
  
Anyway on with the next part...(  
  
Part 9  
  
"Paige!!!" Piper all but yelled at her youngest sister.  
  
"Oops?" Paige said meekly.  
  
*Oops? All she can say is oops?*  
  
"Oops? All you can say is oops?" Piper hissed out at almost the same time Chris' voice rang through Phoebe's head.  
  
*Ok that was creepy!* Phoebe thought, realising that mother and son had came out with the exact same thing.  
  
"Well if it isn't the last of the Charmed Ones!" Garentax said, as he and the three demons approached the rock formation.  
  
Hearing this, Phoebe moved further behind the rocks and into the shadows behind them. It was obvious that Garentax still believed she was dead and had only seen/heard Piper and Paige.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr all my power is in my precious jewels!" Piper retorted with a smirk, and Paige snickered at her sister's obvious sexual jibe. Garentax's grin fell and his eyes took on a hard steel-like quality, "Where is the gemstone?" he growled.  
  
"We don't know!" Paige immediately snapped back.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know you took it!" Garentax continued, remembering the pain the knife had caused when Paige had stabbed him.  
  
"Well I don't have it now!" Paige replied, technically she wasn't lying for Phoebe had the gemstone.  
  
"We released Chris from it!" Piper said smugly.  
  
Garentax looked at her and let his head fall back in silent laughter, "No you haven't!" he said as he ceased laughing and grinned evilly at her, "Otherwise I'd be dead and I am very much alive!"  
  
"Not for long!" came a calm, icy voice from behind him. As he turned to face the newcomer he gasped in astonishment.  
  
"You! But you're dead!" He stuttered out, taking a nervous sidewound glance at the three demons next to him, "I stabbed you myself!"  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and shrugged, "Ah but you see my brother-in-law's an Elder...so he just healed me!"  
  
Garentax yelled in rage and formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at Phoebe; the Amythest gemstone pulsing brightly around his neck. The fireball however seemed to have no affect on Phoebe.  
  
"What?" he gasped out in utter bewilderment.  
  
Still smiling Phoebe moved closer to him, "What's wrong not strong enough?" suddenly she vanished from view in a pulse of orange light.  
  
The demons and Garentax bearly had time to process this information when they found themselves flying through the air.  
  
Phoebe emerged from behind the rock formation to stand inline with her sisters.  
  
"God I love Astral Projection!" she whistled, enjoying having so many active powers for a change.  
  
As one the three demons rise and hurl several energy and fire balls at the sisters.  
  
Some explode immediately as Piper flicked her hands; an energy ball changes course to head straight back at the demon that threw it; vanquishing him; as Paige called for it. The remaining fire and energy balls freeze right in front of the sisters, as Phoebe flicked her left hand tapping into Chris' power of Temporal Status.  
  
Piper smiles and with a flick of her hands blows the second demon up. The last demon had a similar fate, although Phoebe; getting carried away; accidently flicked both hands causing him to freeze mid explosion.  
  
*Oh I didn't mean to do that!*  
  
*I told you it was a cool trick* Chris answered her with a good degree of enjoyment; he was certainly his mother's son Phoebe thought privately. *Ok, use telekinesis to send the explosion towards Garentax!* he added.  
  
Phoebe threw her arm out and the suspended explosion heads towards Garentax, however the amythest gem glowed and Garentax held up his hand using the power of deflection to alter the explosion's course and sent it towards Piper and Paige. The freeze suddenly wore off and Piper and Paige were thrown against the cavern wall from the impact. They fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
*Mom!!!* Phoebe gritted her teeth, as Chris' outburst coursed intense pain to go through her mind.  
  
*She's ok Chris, just unconscious!* she sent, trying to calm him down, *Let's concentrate on getting rid of Garentax shall we?*  
  
*Gladly!* Chris replied angrily.  
  
Phoebe tried exploding, freezing and then telekinesis on Garentax but he deflected each attack.  
  
"Seems I've found good protection against you powers boy!" Garentax laughed.  
  
Inside the gemstone Chris' eyes narrowed angrily, *Ok, I really hate him calling me boy!* he said, *Phoebe remember I said there was another power I had?*  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows, *Yeah but you said I didn't need to know it!*  
  
*Well you do now!* he sent back, *he won't be able to deflect this! Do as I say...stare straight into his eyes and concentrate!*  
  
Phoebe did this but wasn't entirely sure what this would accomplish.  
  
Garentax suddenly winces in pain and brought his hand up to his forehead.  
  
*It's working, concentrate harder...focus just on his eyes and block everything else out!* Phoebe heard Chris tell her.  
  
Garentax began screaming in agony and fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands. Is finger nails dug into his scalp drawing blood.  
  
*Ok Phoebe blow him up now!* she heard Chris voice shout at her.  
  
Phoebe brought up her right hand and flicked it.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!" Garentax screamed and exploded, sending out a large shockwave.  
  
Phoebe was knocked over by the force of the shockwave. Suddenly a bright white light began to surround her, she wondered at first where it was coming from, until she noticed that it was emitting from the quartz gemstone around her neck. The light became so blinding that she had to bring her hands up to shield her eyes.  
  
When the light finally died down Phoebe lifted her hands and saw Chris standing before her. 


	11. Part 10

Well this is it guys...the final part of gemstones! I can't believe I've finished a story (now if I could only finish my other ones!).......you know I haven't even seen the episode Phoebe finds out about Chris because I'm British (last ep I watched was 'Prince Charmed' I think it's called).  
  
Anyway for those who wonder how Piper and Leo find out about Chris....you'll have to wait longer cos it doesn't happen in this story  
  
Part 10  
  
Chris half collapsed and Phoebe helped to guide him to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, worry tinged her voice.  
  
Chris nodded weakly, "Yeah, just a bit drained!"  
  
"Must have been the gemstone, "Phoebe said, helping him back to his feet, "feeding your powers through to another person has made you physically exhausted!" At that moment two soft groans could be heard, as Paige and Piper finally regained consciousness and picked themselves up slowly from the ground.  
  
"What we miss!" Paige asked, seeing Phoebe holding up a rather unsteady Chris.  
  
"Oh only Garentax being vanquished and Chrissy here being freed from his crystal prison!" Phoebe replied happily.  
  
Chris shot a glare at Phoebe, "Don't call me Chrissy!"  
  
"Oh!" Piper said, sounding slightly disappointed, "Well I guess we can go home now!"  
  
As she said this Paige grabbed her hand and the two of them orbed out of the cavern, leaving Chris and Phoebe alone.  
  
*They could've made sure I could orb first!* Chris though glumly.  
  
"You know I'm gonna miss all those active powers!" Phoebe said suddenly.  
  
"Ah ha," Chris said unenthusiastically, "Let's just keep the ones they didn't see a secret shall we?" he added.  
  
*Urgh! More secrets!* Phoebe thought to herself "I hope you know I'm not exactly the world's greatest keeper of secrets!" she said to Chris.  
  
"You've been doing a good enough job so far!" he replied.  
  
"Oh but that last power was a real kick ass one!" she said, "What was it anyway...I've never seen anything like it before!"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure ok!" he replied, wishing that Phoebe had never had to use it, "it's some type of mental power...I don't even think there's a name for it...all I know is you send intense thoughts of pain!"  
  
"Still say it was cool!"  
  
"Phoebe!" Chris groaned as he grabbed her arm and orbed them back to the manor.  
  
A little while later everyone was safely back at the manor and Chris had regained most of his strength.  
  
The sisters and Leo stood in front of Chris and Piper and Leo were not happy with the young witch-whitelighter.  
  
"What did we say about keeping things from us Chris?" Piper said, trying to keep her tone calm.  
  
"Only do it in emergencies?" Chris replied, quickly.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young man!" Piper snapped, and Chris averted his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe could've been killed because you didn't tell us what powers you have!" Leo injected, angry that one of the girls had got hurt.  
  
Chris' green eyes blazed in fury, as Leo tried to lecture him; how dare he! "Well how was I suppose to know he would use mine to try and kill you guys!" he snapped, glaring at Leo.  
  
"You should've thought!" Piper said, with a similar glare, "I mean you have all this future knowledge and from what I can gather quite a few active powers and you didn't think someone would use them to kill us!" With each word Piper's voice rose louder and Chris' head got lower. "Come one guys! I mean I'm alive and well and Chris did technically save the day!" Phoebe spoke up, trying to defend her future nephew.  
  
"No Phoebe, you saved the day not him!" Leo snapped.  
  
Piper, however, seemed to soften at what Phoebe said but then her anger came back in full force, "That's not the point Phoebe! He lied to us...again!"  
  
"Why don't you just tell us your powers now then?" Paige finally spoke up.  
  
"You saw them, you work it out!" Chris snapped angrily he felt like they were ganging up on him again.  
  
"On top of orbing, sensing and telekinesis you also have astral projection, some form of explosive power and Garentax orbed a knife while he was using your powers!" Leo said, getting angry again when he remembered what Garentax did with the knife.  
  
"And freezing, don't forget freezing!" Piper added, "Can you tell me why I didn't freeze?" she asked Chris.  
  
"I...I don't know!" Chris mumbled helplessly, he really didn't want to tell Piper who he really was yet, and he certainly didn't what Leo knowing.  
  
"Chris, this is getting ridiculous!" Piper yelled, throwing her hands up. Chris instinctively ducked, expecting the explosion that never came. "You have to stop lying to us...now is there anything else that you're keeping from us?" she asked.  
  
Chris ignored the look Phoebe sent him, "No...as I keep saying there are things I just can't tell you."  
  
"If it could affect or does affect us, then you need to tell us...ok?" Piper huffed.  
  
"No more lying, be straight with us!" Leo added, "I've gotta go!" he said as jingling sounded around the room.  
  
"Ok...bye," Piper said, still slightly angry.  
  
"Bye Leo!" Paige and Phoebe chorused. Chris remained quiet and still had his head lowered slightly.  
  
Piper took one last look at Chris, shook her head and then left to go into the kitchen, at the same time Leo orbed 'Up There'.  
  
"I have to go to work...we'll talk later!" Phoebe said the last part she whispered to Chris.  
  
When Phoebe was gone Chris sighed and without looking up began to orb out. However, a hand on his arm prevented him from doing so.  
  
"You're keeping something from us!" Paige said matter-of-factly, as she stopped him orbing.  
  
"What! I'm not!" Chris said, fidgeting under Paige's scrutiny.  
  
"You know why Piper didn't freeze!" she continued, ignoring his denial, "Leo even said it earlier but he dismissed it!"  
  
*He would!* Chris thought darkly, "Is there a point to this Paige?"  
  
"Piper didn't freeze because you have her actual power!" she concluded.  
  
Chris sighed but otherwise remained silent.  
  
"Silence usually means yes," Paige said, "the question is did you inherit the power because we're related or did..." she pulled a face, "do you steal it in the future?"  
  
Chris' eyes narrowed, "I did not steal it!" he cried.  
  
"Then you inherited it...so you're..."  
  
"Piper's second son!" Chris finished for her, annoyed at himself for being found out...again.  
  
"Really?" Paige asked shocked, she hadn't expected him to be Piper's, "You mean Piper and Leo get back together!" she said happily, lowering her voice slightly.  
  
"Well they were never really separated in the future," Chris answered, coming to terms with the fact that it was his fault his parents weren't together now. "But I hope they do because otherwise I'm in big trouble!"  
  
[THE END...for now] 


End file.
